The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a power amplifier formed by:
an output stage having a non-linear amplification characteristic, PA1 a correction assembly for compensating for the non-linearities of said characteristic. PA1 a low-power preamplifier of the same type as said power stage, PA1 a combining device for combining the input signals with the output signals of said preamplifier to counteract the non-linearities of said characteristics.
The invention also relates to an amplifier suitable for such an apparatus.
The invention finds applications in mobile radiotelephony devices for which the requirements of the transmitter are demanding as regards the purity of the spectrum of the transmitted signals. This necessitates, inter alia, that the output amplifier working at high frequency has a very good amplification linearity.
Patent document of Japan published under no. 08125554 describes such an amplifier. To obtain a proper linearity, various means are provided forming a rather complex structure.